Haligh, Haligh, A Lie, Haligh
by wishinstar
Summary: (everwood themeish sorta-hp doesnt belong to me) "My brother has been in a coma for 4 months now. And I am jealous." Ron has been a coma for a long time, and Hermione, his wife-to-be is convinved he will awake. What she doesn't know that there is one w
1. Default Chapter

My brother has been in a coma for 4 months now. And I am jealous. Not your ordinary jealous, sometimes so jealous I hope he never wakes up. And this is my brother for goodness sake! None of that matters though. Even though she is still devoted to him, I think I may have a chance, a chance of having her. If only my brother had never stolen her heart, if only everything was different.  
  
My parents have noticed me not eating as much. How can I when all she does is stare at him. She sleeps at Saint Mungo's with the prayer that he will one day awaken. There's only one person who can fix that though. My twin, who has refused to ever talk or see my brother again. Even if he is the only one who can save him. Even if my younger brother will most certainly die without his help.  
  
I am the only one who would be able to convince him, yet in my mind, I am so full of jealousy for him that I can't bring myself to ask him. That must be why I will never be worthy for her, worthy for that wonderful girl I am so in love with. I, George Weasly, will never be worthy of Hermione Granger. And that's why it hurts so badly.  
  
A/n: do u like? If so.... REVIEW!!! 


	2. How It Would Work Out

Haligh, haligh, a lie, haligh  
The plans were never finalized  
But left to hang like yarn and twine  
Dangling before my eyes  
As you tear and tear your hair from roots  
From that same head you have twice removed now  
A lock of hair you said would prove  
Our love would never die  
And I sing and sing of awful things  
The pleasure that my sadness brings  
As my fingers press onto the strings  
In yet another clumsy chord  
Haligh, haligh, an awful lie  
  
-Bright Eyes  
  
The first thing I noticed was how much the freckles on his face stood out. The usual pale tone of his skin was at least twice as white, the color of an unused piece of paper. It looked as if they were blood red, like ketch- up sprinkled on a piece of paper. I turned y head, I couldn't stand the pain, the pain that I didn't care if he died. I feel so disgusting- I love a girl over my brother.  
  
He and Hermione were supposed to get married two months ago, yet after the accident, they predicted that he would never see the light of day again. Distantly, I heard thunder, and I glanced outside for a moment. Instead of seeing outside of the window, there Hermione stood, staring outside, tears gently sliding down her face.  
  
"You don't think.." She sniffled, and raised a hand to wipe away the tears. "You don't think he will never.. awaken do you?"  
  
I shook my head instantly, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. "Have faith, he will wake up. I know he will; he has to." She nodded, and then burst into tears again. "What about Fred? Have you asked him about, about helping his brother?"  
  
"He's been refusing." I replied, lying through my teeth.  
  
"How can he refuse to help his brother? They're family, always have been close-knit. What happened between them?" She slammed the table below her. "This is so stupid. I know that Ron is very hard-headed but I never thought it would be to the point that he would ignore his own brother."  
  
"Fred hasn't told me anything that happened between them.. It's like a brick wall that we run into any time that we talk. But like I said, I know it will all work out, just maybe not the way that you thought it would." I hugged her, and she leaned on my shoulder, sobbing. Under my breath I murmured, "I love you.. maybe that's how it will work out.."  
  
A/n: thank you guys so much! I hope that this chapter was good enough for you guys- expect more! Here are the replies to your reviews.. keep them coming!  
  
Jana B: I'm happy you like the story!  
  
Drama Queen Me: Sorry about the length, they might get longer, or they might just stay the same.  
  
Blood57: Don't worry, it will keep devolpng.. a lot more :o)  
  
Americanangel: so glad you like the story! 


	3. Memories, and a call to ol' Fred

The phone slips from a loose grip  
  
Words were missed then, some apology  
  
I didn't want to tell you this  
  
No, it's just some guy she's been hanging out with  
  
I don't know, the past couple weeks I guess  
  
Well, thank you and hang up the phone  
  
Let the funeral start  
  
Hear the casket close  
  
Let's pin split-black ribbon to your overcoat  
  
Well, laughter pours from under doors  
  
In this house, I don't understand that sound no more  
  
It seems artificial, like a T.V. set  
  
Well, haligh, haligh, a lie, haligh  
  
This weight it must be satisfied  
  
-Bright Eyes  
  
I held the phone (the only communication that my brother had in his house) tightly in my clammy left hand. I struggled to remember what his number was. 286-053-8532 was the number that I dialed. I listened to tone, waiting for him, waiting for the miracle my younger brother needed. The miracle that Hermione needed, my mom, my dad, everyone. The miracle everyone but me wanted.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"Yes.. who is this?"  
  
"Thought you would've known.. I am your twin and all. But I mean, twins aren't the closest relation. I bet there's some sort of closer relation.. triplets perhaps?"  
  
"George! I haven't seen, talked, or heard from you in ages! How it going?"  
  
"Not so good. Mum's crying a lot, Ron isn't awake, and Hermione is worse than ever. Actually, most of the family is.. well except me. I'm your regular George, no doubt about it."  
  
"Is this about Ron again? To be quite honest with you, I don't care what happens to him, whether he lives, dies, it's all the same to me."  
  
"What happened between you two? Wait, it doesn't matter.. surely there isn't ANYTHING big enough to happen between you that you would stop talking to each other- not even caring about each other's lives anymore. That's just being childish. Besides, you might not care, but the family does."  
  
"George, actually the family doesn't. I'm part of the family and me not caring means that the whole family doesn't care. What about you? You don't sound so concerned either. What's your reason for hating him?"  
  
I got sort of nervous here. I could've sworn that I was sounding emotional enough.. "My reason.. isn't important, not that there is a reason because if there was, I would hate him. And I don't. I really don't."  
  
"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than you're trying to convince me. Look, I'll make a deal with you. I'll consider doing the procedure necessary if you will stop calling me- for at least a week- about this. Sound good?"  
  
Relieved, I nod my head. "Sounds great. Best response so far. I guess I'll talk to you later?"  
  
"Yeah. See ya around, bro."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The phone slips from my hand and hits the ground with a loud thud. He's going to think about helping Ron. Great. Hermione's face flashes through my mind. I know this is for the best. Maybe not the best for me, but certainly the best for Hermione- the one that really matters.  
  
**  
  
Hermione rolled over her bed in her apartment that Ron and her shared. Had shared, rather. She looked at the ring she wore on her finger, her engagement ring. The Wesley family didn't know about their engagement- even though they had known each other since they were 11 years old, the family didn't think they were ready to get married. So when Ron gave her the ring, he told her to keep it a secret- to wear it only at home. She had even already begun making the plans for the wedding- the day of the accident in fact. Harry was on tour with the quiddich team, and told her he wished he could stay, but the team needed him. She pulled her legs close to her body, and sat, thinking about the last day that Ron hadn't been in a coma.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He had acted really oddly, but then again, Ron was an oddball. She smiled at the thought of him leaving the apartment, clumsily running into the doorway. "I'm okay!" He yelled to her. She was just getting out of the shower and after wrapping a towel around her, ran out to wave before he left. He smiled the cute cheeky grin of his, turned, and went out the door. The house was a mess, and Hermione, being the perfectionist she is, had gone on a cleaning frenzy, cleaning under and around beds, under mattresses- everywhere.  
  
While cleaning under the mattress that her fiancée slept on, she found an envelope. The writing on it was someone else's than her or Ron, or even Harry. It was extremely neat, and seemed familiar to Hermione, but she had no idea who it could be- although she knew one thing for sure- this wasn't a man's handwriting.  
  
Before she could open the envelope, she was reminded by the little voice in her head, or her conscience- which reminded her that: a) it was wrong to go through other people's mail (even if it was her fiancée's) and b) that Ron worked in the department of mysteries, and therefore she couldn't read any of his mail- under law.  
  
The rest of the day was a blur- the official from the Ministry of Magic coming to her house, the tears, the hospital, Mrs. Wesley sobbing in her shoulder, those distinct re-heads crying in the lobby, Harry, and herself- waiting for what the healers had to say.  
  
A/n: That's all for now, hope u liked it!!!  
  
Response to Reviewers:  
  
Crazy Swimmer 27: there will be more information on Ron in the following chapters, and Harry will eventually show up.. doesn't he always?  
  
Autumn Took: I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last two  
  
Belle-Stevenson: hope you keep enjoying the story  
  
American Angel: sorry about the formatting problem- all fixed now!  
  
Blood57: thanks, and hope that you keep reading!  
  
Melle: its nice to hear about someone else who loves Bright Eyes. Aren't they such an awesome band? The plot between the two brothers is building... In a few chapters, you'll know exactly what happened. 


	4. Roomies

I remember everything  
The words we spoke on freezing South Street  
And all those mornings watching you get ready for school  
You combed your hair inside that mirror  
The one you painted blue and glued with jewelry tears  
Something about those bright colors  
would always make you feel better  
But now we speak with ruined tongues  
And the words we say aren't meant for anyone  
It's just a mumbled sentence to a passing acquaintance  
But there was once you  
  
-Haligh, Haligh, A Lie, Haligh- Bright Eyes  
  
'Will everything be the same when he wakes up? Will my life pick up where he left it up, or will it be awkward? Will he remember me?'  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep- she hadn't been able to in 4 months. She missed having Ron's comforting snore (when he was home), or at least being able to say Good Night to him every night. Even when he was gone he managed to do that. Sleepily, she fumbled around for a light switch (they live in a muggle apartment), and with a click, the room was lit. It was also creepy to be alone in an apartment- whatever the size.  
  
She stared at the phone, wishing she could call someone. She ticked off the names of people who actually owned a phone, and were able to use it, and stop mentally at the name of George. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but think of how George was always there for her, and how he had that magic- not the kind you learned in school, the kind that you are born with- to make her smile, no matter what the circumstances.  
  
After a quick glance at the clock, 3:07, she decided that he might not be able to sleep, and wouldn't mind a quick phone call……… At least she hoped he wouldn't.  
  
Quickly she dialed a 2, he was on speed dial, and the sounds of dialing rang in her ears as she nervously waited for him to answer.  
  
"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered from the other side of the line.  
  
"George?"  
  
"Hermione? Why," yawn, "are you calling me," another yawn, "at this ungodly time?"  
  
"I'm sorry……"  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"I just miss Ron so much right now, and it's even a little scary here, without like anyone else here. I just needed some reassurance, you know? I've never lived by myself…… I know it's been 4 months and I should be over this fear but I think it's gotten worse, not better."  
  
"Do you want me to ask Ginny if she'll move in with you?"  
  
"Earth to George…… she's married to Harry! She can't very well move in with me, much less me move in with her."  
  
"Hm, guess you're right, I bet you'd put a damper to their marriage. Do you want me to stay over there until we can find you a roomie? I don't want you to get scared, and it might be awhile until we find you someone to live with…… that is until Ron wakes up, and I doubt anyone would want to move in a temporary home, so why don't I stay with you until Ron wakes up?"  
  
"You're actually sure he'll wake up?"  
  
"Positive. I'll bring over some stuff tomorrow, and maybe once in awhile can we go to my apartment? That way I won't have to rent it out, Ron could wake up anytime, and then where would I be?"  
  
Hermione smiled with reassurance. There actually was another individual who believed Ron would wake up besides her.  
  
"Just promise me one thing."  
  
Hermione, surprised answered, "What?"  
  
"You do things with me, and don't mope around the apartment all day. You don't want Ron to wake up with you pale and needing sleep, do you?"  
  
With a happy sigh, she answered, "No, I guess I don't, just as long as we visit Ron *at least* once a week."  
  
"Fine with me!"  
  
"See you tomorrow, and George?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
**  
  
George hung up the phone, and smiled to himself. He would be moving in with the woman he loved, that was one thing, and making her happy. If he couldn't be with her, why not just make her content?  
  
As he returned to his slumbers, he thought of all the time he had loved her at school, watching her check her already perfect hair and face in that mirror she always had with her, a blue one, with jewelry glued on by her. Whenever she saw it, she seemed to smile, he guessed seeing the bright colors made her feel better. He wondered if she still had it.  
  
Once she got together with Ron, she was always a bit more distant, and not as open as she had been with him. Their conversations had been shortened, and mostly to the point, but after Ron went into the coma, she seemed to enjoy his company much more.  
  
**  
  
A/N: do read through the lyrics, they actually have something to do with the story. Thank you guys so much for the constant reviews!! I love them all!!  
  
Blood57: Thank you so much for reading it still!  
  
AmericanAngel: Thanks for the suggestions, sorry for the bad foramatting. Hope you still like the story!  
  
Belle-stevenson: hope you still think the story is good!  
  
Autumn-Took: I'm soo happy you love the story so much!!  
  
CrazySwimmer27: Since I'm still not sure about what happened to Ron (whoops) because wizards aren't easily injured, I don't have much information on it yet, but when I do, I'll have it in the story. If you have any suggestions on how it happened, do tell! And more things on Harry will be added, bit by bit (like in the chapter, how he and Ginny are married)  
  
Melle: Hope you are still enjoying the story, and do tell me how Bright Eyes was and what they played! My brother saw one of their concerts and loved it! 


End file.
